Sebum is always eliminated from human skim Sebum gives horny layer moisture and flexibility, and further prevents inrush of injurious material and bacteria from outside and discharge of the material such as water from body, in the human skin which is normally kematinized.
However, sebum causes cosmetics which are applied on the skin to be fallen off the skin, a so-called cosmetic crumbling effect Sebum also causes oily gloss on the skin.
Various methods have been used for controlling the action of sebum on the skin. For example, kaolin, calcium carbonate, magnesium carbonate, and the like are excellent in absorbing perspiration or sebum. Further, powders, such as porous globular silicic anhydride, porous cellulose powder, and the like, which have sebum absorptivity are used.
Among these powders, zinc white, in particular, has sebum solidifying ability. It can effectively prevent cosmetic crumbling.
However, zinc oxide has a fault which is inferior in spreadability.
The coefficient of friction of zinc oxide is about 0.60, which is considerably high as compared with other powders used in cosmetics. Accordingly, the spreadability and usability of cosmetics are remarkably lower in the case where a large amount of zinc oxide is compounded.
The present inventors are planning the improvement of the spreadability by separating zinc oxide on fine flake powder such as mica.
However, the inventors has faced with the problem that the sebum-solidifying ability of zinc oxide disappears, in the case where zinc oxide is separated on mica and the like.